BIONICLE: The Game
BIONICLE: The Game was a video game released on consoles, PC, and Game Boy Advance in 2003. The game is based upon the BIONICLE storyline up to 2003, and as such allows the player to control the Toa Mata and Toa Nuva, fighting off Rahi, Bohrok, the Bohrok-Kal, the Rahkshi, and Makuta. Story Intro The Toa have defeated Makuta and are enjoying a play put on by Turaga Vakama, Turaga Matau, and 4 Matoran. Suddenly, Takua comes with 3 Tahnok and a swarm of Nui-Kopen in hot pursuit. Tahu deflects one of the Bohrok's attacks at it and the other 2 run away as soon as they see their unconscious ally. Lewa saves 2 of the Matoran from the Nui-Kopen. Gali suggests that the Toa return to their Wahi and deal with the Bohrok. Tahu Mission Tahu returns to Ta-Wahi and Turaga Vakama tells him of the danger. Rescuing two Matoran, he meets Takua, who tells him they need a Rahi and Matoran to build it. Tahu rescues the Matoran and in turn they build a "friendly Rahi" to help run a conveyor belt to open a door leading to a swarm of Kohrak. After defeating them, Tahu picks up a Krana. It attempts to take over his mind but Tahu resists. Suddenly, Takua comes up, revealing he has found a new mask, but Tahu ignores him and tells him to return to Ta-Koro. Kopaka Mission Tahu later travels to Ko-Wahi and tells Kopaka in order to defeat the Bohrok, he must capture the Krana. Kopaka then says he is chasing a Gahlok and that he is heading for Ko-Kini. Kopaka then heads down the mountain and meets up with Nuju who tells him that the Gahlok tunneled through the mountains and is heading for Ko-Koro. Kopaka chases after and defeats it. Nuju then tells him that the swarm leader, a Tahnok, has fled down the mountain. Shortly after Kopaka goes after it, the Tahnok pushes a massive boulder down the mountain. Kopaka evades it and informed by a Ko-Matoran where the Bohrok went. Kopaka defeats the Tahnok and grabs the Krana. Toa Transformation Later all the Toa reunite with Krana and unexplainibly transform into Toa Nuva. The Toa return to their Wahi and return to protecting the island. Gali Nuva Mission Gali returns to Ga-Wahi to find Nokama. Nokama warns Gali that the Bohrok-Kal are terrorizing the Ga-Matoran. Rescuing Matoran, she meets Nokama again, and opens the way to the Kal's lair. Gali catches up to the Bohrok-Kal and defeats it easily. Suddenly, Takua comes up and tells Gali of the Rahkshi and that one of them was heading for Onu-Wahi. Gali decides to head there and warn Onua. Pohatu Nuva Mission Along the way, she runs into Pohatu in Po-Wahi and tells him about the Rahkshi. Pohatu says he will warn Onua and Gali should warn Lewa. Gali agrees and points out a Po-Matoran waving and jumping for help, it is unknown why, as he is fine. Pohatu goes to rescue him but then an earthquake creates a giant pit that he and the Matoran fall in. They both land safely but can't get out. Then the Matoran tells him the they must use a Mine Cart to hit Six switches to get to Onu-Wahi. While keeping up Elemental Energy, he makes it to Onu-Wahi. When Pohatu gets there and tells Onua about the Rahkshi. They see the Lerahk, and must fight him. It then attacks Onua then he tells Pohatu to run and warn Tahu. Then Onua gives The Rahkshi a "real Onu-Wahi welcome" and attacks the Rahkshi but is beaten back. When he lands, the ground gives way. Onua Nuva Mission Onua lands safe but has to go on to kill the Rahkshi. On the way he has to push heavy rock statues on switches to open the doors he needs to go through in order to get to the Rahkshi. It is standing under a large container held by pipes. He then defeats it by pushing the same statues on devices that fire statues at the pipes, breaking them. The Rahkshi is crushed. Lewa Nuva Mission Gali warns Lewa of the Rahkshi, but Lewa can't reach it without his Suva. He has to get six Matoran so they can activate his Suva and bring him to the Rahkshi. Using the terrain, he then finds Panrahk on a set of fleets, he destroys all around Panrahk and it falls out in the water and is deactivated by it. Tahu Nuva Mission Tahu is talking to Takua, which is telling him of the mask he found: the Mask of Light, and that Kurahk took it. Then Pohatu comes and tells Tahu of the Rahkshi, having learned of it from the Turaga. Tahu says he will get the Mask of Light back and deal with Kurahk. He gets past the Rahkshi and to Ta-Koro before it, Kurahk loses the mask, and it gets stuck on Takua's face, transforming him into Takanuva and teleporting him to Makuta's lair. Takua Nuva Mission Takanuva arrives behind Makuta and Makuta says he will defeat him, he calls for several Rahi to fight for him, but they are no match for Takanuva. Then, Makuta destroys the floor and it falls down a shaft with Makuta. Takanuva follows and defeats the Makuta. Outro Takanuva puts his mask on Makuta, transforming them to "Takutanuva" and says he will awake the great spirit. He opens a door and a white light illuminates the room. Gameplay Bionicle: The Game is mostly a 3D action-adventure platformer in the vein of games like Jak and Daxter. Most of the levels follow the same format, though a few of the levels are more like on-rail shooters (Kopaka, Pohatu Nuva, and Tahu Nuva.). With the exception of Pohatu Nuva and Tahu Nuva, each level ends with a boss fight. While on the PC version there is no percentage of completion that is shown, in order to technically 100% complete the game, you can find all of the lightstones in each of the levels. Playable characters In this game, you can play as the following Toa: *Tahu Mata - Find all the Matoran and stop the Bohrok. *Kopaka Mata - Slide down the mountain and stop the Bohrok from destroying Ko-Koro, Ko-Kini, and a Suva. *Gali Nuva - Save all the Matoran and defeat the Bohrok-Kal. *Pohatu Nuva - Go through the mines in a cart trying to hit all the switches. *Onua Nuva - Find and defeat Lerahk. *Lewa Nuva - Find and defeat Panrahk. *Tahu Nuva - Race Kurahk down a lava slide to Ta-Koro *Takanuva - Defeat Makuta and his Rahi in a final battle. Critical Reception While many of the younger generation enjoyed the game, the response from critics was almost universally negative, with IGN.com giving it a 3.5 out of 10, and Gamestop giving it a 2.5 out of 10. While IGN acknowledged the good idea of absorbing dark energy from enemies and converting it into "good" energy, most of the review sites disliked almost every other aspect of the game: the poor voice acting, the repetitive gameplay, the abrupt changing from one level to another, the blurry graphics, the shortness of the game, and especially the "unfriendly" camera, which would often shift away from the direction you're pointing, sometimes forcing you to fight enemies that you can't see. While remembered fondly by some, the game has not gone down well among many fans, with many criticizing the game for similar reasons as the critics. Enemies Rahi *Hoto *Nui-Jaga *Nui-Rama *Nui-Kopen *Makika (Only in Gali Nuva) *Kane-Ra (Doesn't actually attack, but still dangerous; Only in Onua Nuva) *Ruki (Only in Gali Nuva) *Fikou (Hugely out of proportion) Bohrok *4 Kohrak in Tahu *A Gahlok in Kopaka *A Tahnok in Kopaka *All (In a cutscene) Bohrok-Kal *All of them in Gali Nuva Rahkshi *Lerahk in Onua Nuva *Panrahk in Lewa Nuva *Kurahk in Tahu Nuva Makuta *Teridax in Takanuva Extras Replay Movies Intro Play Nuva Transformation Makuta Vanquished Mata Nui Visitor Guide Get information on the game Islanders, Locations, Rahi, Information, and Bosses. Extras Movie Trailer for Mask of Light Concept Art Library 1 Toy Sneak Peak for Rahkshi Toa Evolution Movie Concept Art Library 2 Story of the New, tool (Information on Takua) References http://m.gamespot.com/reviewDetails.rbml?id=6085710&platform=100 Trivia *Kopaka is the only Toa who is not played as while in his Nuva form. *A mistake is made when Lewa Nuva defeats Panrahk; instead of holding a Kraata eel which the Rahkshi have to control them, he is holding a Krana. *An early trailer for the game shows that Lewa in his Toa Mata form was to be given a stage but scrapped before release. *For some reason, when fighting the Tahnok in Kopaka's level, it uses the same boss health meter with Gahlok's image from the previous fight in the level rather than having its own. *There is a glitch that can occur during the fight with Teridax in which the music playing during the fight may not begin playing immediately following the in-game cutscenes. * The Ta-Matoran in Tahu Mata's level use the Le-Matoran character model dispute a Ta-Matoran model existing in the game. * The game was going to feature levels for all six Toa Mata and all six Toa Nuva, but many levels were cut due to rushed development. The game was also originally intended to span the the story-line from 2001-2003, but again, this was scrapped due to time constraints. * It’s possible to glitch through one of the boulders on the Gali Nuva level, skipping having to clear the path. Gallery Logo BNICLElogoPRIMARYrgb.jpg Box artwork BTGGC.jpg|Nintendo GameCube version boxart BTGPC.jpg|PC version boxart BTGXB.jpg|Microsoft Xbox version boxart Concept artwork Ta Wahi Lava Bridge.jpg Ta Kini.jpg Ko-WahiSuvaDetail.jpg Ta Wahi Lv4 Graffiti.jpg Ta Wahi Lava Shower.jpg Ta Wahi Lava Lamp.jpg Artwork LewaBTG.jpg|Lewa LEWA_NUVA.jpg|Lewa Lewa_Nuva__Play_Mats_.jpg|Lewa Kopaka_Action_copy_jpg_jpgcopy.jpg|Kopaka Kopaka_Hero_copy_jpg_jpgcopy.jpg|Kopaka Tahu_Hero_copy_jpg_jpgcopy.jpg|Tahu Promotional screenshots PS2 le-wahi.jpg Onu-Wahi1.jpg Onu-Wahi2.jpg Ta-Wahi.jpg Ta-Wahi3.jpg Bionicle_Screenshot_1.jpg Bionicle_Screenshot_2.jpg Bionicle_Screenshot_3.jpg Bionicle_Screenshot_4.jpg Bionicle_Screenshot_5.jpg Bionicle_Screenshot_6.jpg KopakaPS2_03_tif_jpgcopy.jpg LewaPS2_01_tif_jpgcopy.jpg LewaPS2_02_tif_jpgcopy.jpg Onu-Wahi1_hires.jpg Ta-Wahi_hires.jpg Ta-Wahi2_hires.jpg Bionicle_ps2_17_tif_jpgcopy.jpg Bionicle_ps2_22_tif_jpgcopy.jpg Bionicle_ps2_26_tif_jpgcopy.jpg Bionicle_ps2_37_tif_jpgcopy.jpg Bionicle_Image_01.jpg Bionicle_Image_02-1.jpg Bionicle_Image_03-1.jpg Bionicle_Image_04.jpg Bionicle_Image_05.jpg Bionicle_Image_06.jpg Bionicle_Image_07.jpg Bionicle_Image_08.jpg Bionicle_Image_09.jpg 207662-bionicle-the-game-640x480.jpg PC Lewa_Jump2.jpg lewa07.jpg lewa09.jpg Lewa10.jpg Lewashooting01.jpg Onua01.jpg Tahu01.jpg Tahu11.jpg Tahu12.jpg BioniclePCV057.jpg BioniclePCV072.jpg BioniclePCV148.jpg BioniclePCV166.jpg Bionicle_Image_01-1.jpg Bionicle_Image_02-2.jpg Bionicle_Image_03-2.jpg Bionicle_Image_04-1.jpg Bionicle_Image_05-1.jpg Bionicle_Image_06-1.jpg Bionicle_Image_07-1.jpg Bionicle_Image_08-1.jpg Bionicle_Image_09-1.jpg Bionicle_Image_10.jpg Bionicle_Image_11.jpg Bionicle_Image_12.jpg Bionicle_Image_13.jpg Bionicle_Image_14.jpg Bionicle_Image_15.jpg Bionicle_Image_16.jpg Bionicle_Image_17.jpg Xbox 1BionicleXbox21.03.03.jpg 2BionicleXbox21.03.03.jpg 4BionicleXbox21.03.03.jpg 5BionicleXbox21.03.03.jpg 7BionicleXbox21.03.03.jpg 10BionicleXbox21.03.03.jpg xboxbionicle8.jpg xboxbionicle20.jpg xboxbionicle44.jpg Bionicle_Image_02.jpg Bionicle_Image_03.jpg BionicleXbox_Asset01.jpg BionicleXbox_Asset02.jpg BionicleXbox_Asset03.jpg BionicleXbox_Asset04.jpg BionicleXbox_Asset05.jpg BionicleXbox_Asset06.jpg BionicleXbox_Asset07.jpg BionicleXbox_Asset08.jpg BionicleXbox_Asset09.jpg BionicleXbox_Asset10.jpg BionicleXbox_Asset11.jpg BionicleXbox_Asset12.jpg BionicleXbox_Asset13.jpg BionicleXbox_Asset14.jpg BionicleXbox_Asset15.jpg BionicleXbox_Asset16.jpg BionicleXbox_Asset17.jpg BionicleXbox_Asset18.jpg BionicleXbox_Asset19.jpg BionicleXbox_Asset20.jpg BionicleXbox_Asset21.jpg Category:Games Category:Video Games